harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Phoenix
This article is about the association. For the book of the same name, see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.'' The Order of the Phoenix is an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. History Origin and First war The Order of the Phoenix was founded by Albus Dumbledore during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power. Albus Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix to put down the increasing threat of the Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Aurors from the Ministry also joined the Order of the Phoenix to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults to crush the Dark Rebellion. The order played a central role in the fight against Dementors, Giants and other Creatures. Many prominent members of the order ware attacked by Death Eaters. The Order continued to suffer huge losses until the fall of Voldemort. It was disbanded upon Voldemort's disappearance. Reconstituted Order When Voldemort returned, the Order was reformed within the hour by an astute Dumbledore, who sent Sirius Black in dog form to alert key members such as Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Remus Lupin to the new threat. Upon its reconstitution, the Order set up headquarters at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London—Sirius Black's family home. Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper for the Order of the Phoenix, meaning that the Order's headquarters at Grimmauld Place could only be revealed to others by Dumbledore. Members of the order were assigned by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter and for guard duty. The image to the right is of the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army). Relations with the Ministry Although Dumbledore and the original members of the Order expected the return of Lord Voldemort, members of the Ministry of Magic—notably Cornelius Fudge, the Minister himself—were not convinced. Fudge preferred to believe that Dumbledore was spreading rumours in an attempt to undercut his authority as Minister for Magic. Years ago, there had been widespread support for Dumbledore to take the position, although he wished to remain at Hogwarts. In his early years as Minister, Fudge was constantly bombarding Dumbledore frantically asking for advice. These actions sowed the seeds of paranoia in Fudge, as he feared Dumbledore would usurp his power and take the job. He also accused Dumbledore of going senile in his old years, being clearly mistaken about Voldemort's return. The Ministry forced the wizard newspaper, the Daily Prophet, to keep quiet on any stories that would present Dumbledore or Harry Potter in a favourable light. The Order was forced to exist underground. The efforts of the Ministry proved effective—the majority of the wizarding public believed both Dumbledore and Harry to be liars. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were thus allowed for nearly a year to conduct their business in secret, with most wizards and witches refusing to acknowledge even the possibility of his renewed existence. Dumbledore, however, was vindicated when Lord Voldemort was finally sighted in the Ministry headquarters itself. Fudge then had to admit that Dumbledore had been right; because he failed to prevent several murders committed by Voldemort, he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic. The Second War During Second War, the Order has been the major source of resistance against Voldemort. Its members were involved in Battle of Hogwarts. It suffered a major set back due to death of its leader Albus Dumbledore. Members of the Order of the Phoenix Original Order This is the list of known members of the original Order of the Phoenix: * Sirius Black * Edgar Bones (killed in the first war against Voldemort) * Caradoc Dearborn (went missing in the first war; presumed deceased) * Dedalus Diggle * Elphias Doge * Aberforth Dumbledore * Albus Dumbledore * Benjy Fenwick (killed and mutilated in the first war) * Rubeus Hagrid * Alice Longbottom (driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse after Voldemort was defeated; now at St. Mungo's) * Frank Longbottom (driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse after Voldemort was defeated; now at St. Mungo's) * Remus Lupin * Minerva McGonagall * Marlene McKinnon (killed in the first war) * Dorcas Meadowes (killed in the first war by Voldemort) * Alastor Moody * Peter Pettigrew (betrayed James and Lily Potter during the first war and joined Voldemort's Death Eaters) * Sturgis Podmore * James Potter (killed in the first war by Voldemort) * Lily Potter (killed in the first war by Voldemort) * Fabian Prewett (killed in the first war) * Gideon Prewett (killed in the first war) * Severus Snape (defected from Voldemort's Death Eaters before the end of the first war) * Emmeline Vance Reconstituted Order This is the list of known members of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix: * Karkus (killed by Golgomath, very brief allegiance) * Sirius Black (killed in the Department of Mysteries) * Dedalus Diggle * Albus Dumbledore (killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, in the astronomy tower by Severus Snape) * Elphias Doge * Arabella Figg * Mundungus Fletcher (arrested) * Filius Flitwick (not officially a member, helped the Order during the Battle Of Hogwarts) * Rubeus Hagrid * Hestia Jones * Remus Lupin (killed by Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts) * Olympe Maxime (not named as a member, but has acted on their behalf in a diplomatic mission with the giants) * Minerva McGonagall * Alastor Moody * Sturgis Podmore (arrested, presumably released) * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Severus Snape (double agent for the Order of the Phoenix or spy for the Death Eaters - killed Albus Dumbledore) * Nymphadora Tonks (killed by Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts) * Emmeline Vance (killed by Death Eaters in the Second War) * Arthur Weasley * Bill Weasley (badly injured in the Battle of the Tower by Fenrir Greyback) * Charlie Weasley * Molly Weasley * Fred Weasley (Not officially a member, killed by a Death Eater in the Battle of Hogwarts) * George Weasley (Not officially a member, loses an ear due to Snape's misfired curse) External Links *Links for the Order of the Phoenix from the Harry Potter Search Engine Category: Organisations * *